Viviendo el Pasado
by BlackStarBlake1
Summary: Que pasara si Ash campeon de la región de Kalos volviera al pasado, al día en que su viaje pokémon comenzo.
1. Volviendo al pasado

**Nota de Autor:**

**Esta historia tiene el único objetivo de entrener no para beneficio económico ni nada de eso los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos autores Pokémon no me pertenece, ni me pertenecerá.**

**Hoy Presentamos…**

"**Volviendo al Pasado"**

Todos conocemos la región Kalos un gran lugar con una variedad impresionante de Pokémon y entrenadores entre ellos los 8 grandes líderes: Violeta, Lino, Corelia, Amaro, Lem, Valeria, Ástrid y Édel. Pero más alla de lo fuerte y sabíduria encontramos al alto mando constituido por: Tileo, Malva, Drácena y Narciso, pero ahora actual mente podemos apreciar a un chico de 18 años de edad cabello negro, moreno y ojos marrones este es su campeón Ash Ketchum el maestro pokémon más fuerte junto a seis Pokémon este es su equipo estos son su mejor amigo Raichu junto con Dragonite, Lucario, Garchomp, Charizard y el pokémon legendario Ho-oh pero volvamos al tiempo actual.

"**AHORA"**

**Ash:** Hola, Raichu ¿Cómo estas amigo?

**Raichu:** Lai lai (Bien amigo).

**Ash:** Salgamos compañero.

Ash y Raichu salen del lugar y ahora están a lomos de Dragonite volando para ver que aventura encuentra…

**Ash:** ¿Qué es eso?, Dragonite bajemos ahora.

**Dragonite:** Aurrrhg (Entendido).

Los tres aterrizan Ash y Raichu bajan y adan caminando hacia la dirección que vio Ash junto con Dragonite…..cuando llegaron vieron que era un templo.

**Ash:** ¿Qué ara esto aquí?

**Voz:** jijijijij.

Ash y sus pokémon se ponen alerta por si algo pasa….desde la sombras vieron que era un Celebi.

**Ash:** Un Celebi, ya veo este es un templo y Celebi es su guardian, hola Celebi.

**Celebi: **Aaau (Hola).

Celebi empieza a irse volando, Ash y sus pokémon lo siguen hasta una cueva donde se detienen.

**Ash:** ¿Qué sucede Celebi? ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

**Celebi:** Auuuiii (Viaje del Tiempo).

Celebi empieza a brillar y un portal se abre donde son atrapados Ash, Raichu y Dragonite.

"Dentro del Portal"

**Celebi:** Auuuu.

**Raichu:** Laaaaaai ( Aaaaaah!)

**Ash:** Raichu , Dragoniteeeeeeeeee.

**Dragonite:** Aaaaaurgh (Aaaaaaaaah!)

"Fuera del Portal"

Ash, Celebi, Raichu y Dragonite salen del portal, pero Ash se pregunta ¿donde están?

**Ash: **Celebi ¿ A dónde nos trajiste?

**Celebi:** Auuuu jji.

Celebi se va dentro de un portal dejando a Ash y su dos amigos solos.

**Ash:** Genial ¿Qué haremos?, bueno lo mejor será ver donde estamos, Dragonite regresa amigo necesitas descansar.

**Raichu:** Laai (Vamos).

**Ash:** Sí.

Ash y Raichu se van por el bosque en donde los dejaron asta que llegan a un poblado no muy grande, lo raro era qué el lugar era muy familiar para nuestro héroe, Raichu mira un letrero y se queda pasmado con lo que ve lo cual fue notable por su amigo.

**Ash:** ¿Qué pasa amigo que te tiene preocu….pado?

Ash ve a los izo quedar pasmado a su compañero y lee "Pueblo Paleta".

**Ash:** ¿Qué? estamos en casa.

**Raichu:** Laai lai (¿Pero cómo?).

Después de unos minutos ambos recuperan la compostura y deciden caminar por el poblado lo que les pareció extraño era que su hogar no tenia lo mismo como ellos lo conocían como que el hogar que ellos conocen es que habían más grandes casas y tiendas además que cuando pasaron por el centro no estaba la estatua de su Dragonite que hicieron cuando el tenia 17, entonces ve pasar a una señora y decide preguntar.

**Ash:** Disculpe señora.

**Señora:** Sí.

**Ash:** Me preguntaba ¿Qué donde está la estatua de Dragonite que estaba aquí?

**Señora:** ¿De qué esta hablando joven? ¿Qué es un Dragonite?

Ash se queda pensando acaso no sabían quién era su compañero Dragonite entonces Ash se le viene otra pregunta.

**Ash:** Disculpe ¿me podría qué día es hoy?

**Señora:** Claro, hoy es 14 de marzo del 2010.

Ash se queda pasmado es el día en que comenzó su viaje pokémon.

**Ash:** Gracias Señora.

**Señora:** De nada jovencito.

La señora de va dejando a un más confundido a Ash y Raichu este era el dí en que comenzaron sus aventuras.

**Ash:** Espera ahora que me acuerdo, Celebi tiene la abilidad de viajar por el tiempo.

**Raichu:** Laai! (Claro!).

**Ash:** Entonces Celebi nos trajo el día en que comenzamos todos, entonces vamos al laboratorio del Prf. Oak Raichu.

**Raichu:** Laai (Sí).

Ambos se van directo al laboratorio del Prf. Oak….

**Esta historia Continuara…..**

**Nota de Autor: **

**Bueno que les pareció esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo el capítulo 1 de pokémon espero que les guste decidí hacer una historia seguida, ósea que hay capitulo nuevo cada día ( si no es posible cada semana) bueno adiós.**


	2. Volviendo a nuestro pasos

**En el Capitulo Anterior…**

**Ash:** Espera ahora que me acuerdo, Celebi tiene la habilidad de viajar por el tiempo.

**Raichu:** Laai! (Claro!).

**Ash:** Entonces Celebi nos trajo el día en que comenzamos todos, entonces vamos al laboratorio del Prf. Oak Raichu.

**Raichu:** Laai (Sí).

"**Volviendo a nuestro pasos"**

Ahora vemos que nuestro héroe junto con su amigo Raichu van directo a casa del profesor Oak…..

**Ash:** A esto me trae muchos recuerdos.

**Raichu:** Lai (Sí).

**Ash:** Mira ya llegamos.

Ash toca la puerta del laboratorio y un señor la abre este era el Profesor Oak.

**Prf. Oak:** Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

**Ash:** Hola Prf. Soy yo Ash.

**Prf. Oak:** ¿Qué? no bromee Ash es más joven tu pareces tener 18, además Ash no tiene un pokémon y tu sí.

**Ash:** Prf. Oak déjeme entrar y le contare todo.

Ash y Raichu entran al laboratorio y entonces le cuentan la historia de ello de cómo llegaron aquí dejando a un Prf. Oak muy impresionado y fascinado.

**Prf. Oak:** Increíble que un pokémon tenga tal habilidad, pero ¿por qué vienes a un época diferente a la tuya?

**Ash:** Eso le quiero decir Prf. No sé ¿por qué Celebi nos trajo aquí?

**Prf. Oak:** Bueno mientras descubrimos ¿por qué no te quedas aquí?

**Ash:** Y si yo del pasado nos encontramos.

**Prf. Oak:** Tienes razón lo mejor será llamarte de otra forma hasta que vuelvas a tu época original.

**Ash:** Bien ¿qué nombre será?

**Prf. Oak:** ¿Qué te parece "Satoshi"?

**Ash:** Perfecto!.

**Prf. Oak:** Bien Satoshi dime ¿qué eres en el futuro por curiosidad?

**Satoshi:** Soy Maestro Campeón de la Región Kalos.

Eso dejo muy impresionado al profesor, se la pasaron hablando de muchas cosas de cómo Ash inicio su viaje y que vio a muchos pokémon inclusive legendarios dejando a un profesor emocionado en la conversación pero después notaron que se les fue la hora hablando y en poco vendrían los entrenadores en busca de su pokémon inicial y así fue 2 habían llegado y se llevaron a Charmander y Bulbasaur.

**Satoshi:** Creo que en poco vendrán Gary y después yo.

**Prf. Oak:** Sí y como me dijiste le di un Squirtle.

**Satoshi:** Sí…..Oiga Prf. Que le parece la idea de irme de viaje junto con Ash.

**Prf. Oak:** ¿Por qué?

**Satoshi:** Bueno mientras usted investiga ¿por qué? Celebi me trajo aquí en el laboratorio yo me iré con él para investigar afuera que le parece.

**Prf. Oak:** Me parece algo razonable okey.

En eso llega un chico este era Gary.

**Gary**: Hola abuelo.

**Prf. Oak:** Hola Gary ¿Cómo estás?

**Gary:** Bien, quiero a mi pokémon ahora.

**Prf. Oak:** Esta bien cálmate….Ten.

**Gary:** Gracias abuelo…eh….¿Quien es el abuelo?

**Prf. Oak:** Ah él es Satoshi de la región Kalos.

**Gary:** ¿Kalos?

**Satoshi:** Hola mucho gusto, Gary.

**Gary:** Hola, bueno me voy a emprender mi aventura abuelo adiós.

**Prf. Oak:** Adios.

Gary sale del laboratorio.

**Prf: Oak:** Bueno supongo que llegaras pronto ¿verdad?

**Satoshi:** Sí, salgamos.

**Prf. Oak:** Esta bien.

Ambos salen y ven que hay un disturbio en el cual Gary se le nota presumiendo a su pokémon a un niño que si notamos es muy similar a nuestro héroe este es Ash del pasado.

**Gary:** Mi pokémon es el mejor de todos mi abuelo lo entreno muy bien para mí.

**Ash:** ¿Y qué? mi pokémon será más fuerte que el tuyo.

**Señora:** Jajajajaja que risa niño tu nunca estarás a la altura de Gary es el orgullo de Pueblo Paleta jajajaja.

**Multitud:** Jajajajaja es cierto.

Satoshi ve esto y se molesta al igual que el Prf. Oak.

**Satoshi:** Yo no creo eso señora ningún pokémon es más fuerte que otro solo que un entrenador lo fortalece diferente.

**Señora:** ¿Y quién es usted entrometido?

**Satoshi:** Mi nombre es Satoshi Maestro Campeón de la Región Kalos.

**Prf. Oak:** Satoshi tiene razón ningún pokémon es más fuerte que otro solo entrenadores que les enseñan mucho.

Esto dejo callado a todos un Maestro Campeón de una Región desconocida para ellos estaba frente a ellos.

**Gary:** Así entonces si estas tan seguro de eso ¿por qué no luchamos?

**Satoshi:** Acepto tu reto.

**Gary:** Bien si yo gano seré el Maestro Campeón de la Region Kalos.

**Satoshi:** Pero si yo gano te disculparas con ese chico.

**Gary:** Bien prepárate para perder.

**Satoshi:** En tus sueños.

En ese momento llega las personas que animaran a Ash en su viaje y su madre preguntándose qué está pasando.

**Delia:** ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Señora:** Habrá un combate pokémon.

Todos ven atentamente que pasara en este combate.

Animadoras de Gary: Dame una G, dame una A, dame una R, dame una Y que dice GARY!

**Ash:** Tu puedes Satoshi.

**Delia:** Hijo hola.

**Ash:** Hola mamá.

**Delia: **¿Por qué habrá un combate?

**Ash:** Gary y esas personas se rieron de mi y ese chico me defendió, pero Gary quiere luchar con él y si Satoshi gana Gary y todos se disculparan conmigo.

**Prf. Oak:** Bien este combate se librara entre Gary de Pueblo Paleta y Satoshi Maestro Campeón de la Región Kalos.

**Gary:** Vamos Squirtle!

**Squirtle:** Squi….rtle! (A….Luchar!)

**Satoshi:** Vamos Raichu.

**Raichu:** Laaai (A la carga, amigo).

**Prf. Oak:** Bien comiencen.

**Gary:** Squirtle rayo burbuja ahora.

Squirtler uso rayo burbuja pero eso no resulto efecto en Raichu ni lo más mínimo.

**Satoshi:** Si ese es tu ataque más fuerte entonces acabemos esto rápido Raichu usa rayo en Squirtle.

Raichu uso rayo debilitando muy fácilmente al Squirtle de Gary.

**Prf. Oak:** Bien Squirtle ya no puede continuar el ganador es el Maestro Campeón de Kalos SATOSHI.

Ash: Siiiiiiiii.

**Gary:** ¿Cómo pude perder?

Satoshi: Creo que le deben una disculpa.

Despues todo el mundo se disculpo con Ash y al final Ash recibió a su primer pokémon Pikachu.

**Ash:** Gracias por defenderme.

**Satoshi:** De nada, oye porque no viajamos tú y yo.

Ash: Esta bien vamos.

"_Todo paso ahora como en el anime Pikachu no le hacía caso a Ash el ataque de los pokémon y eso?_

Después de defenderse de los Fearow Ash y Satoshi avistan algo a lo lejos la Satoshi lo reconoce.

**Ash: ¿**Qué pokémon es ese?

**Pokedex: **No hay datos disponibles, no todos los pokémon están registrados.

**Ash: **No hay datos.

**Satoshi: **Oye Ash sigamos nuestro camino.

**Ash: **Sí, vamos.

**Pikachu: **Pikaa (Sí).

**Raichu: **Laii (Vamos).

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Bueno que les pareció el capitulo quise omitir la escena del ataque de los Fearow o como se llamen para serlo más corto bueno los espero en el siguiente capitulo Adiós.**


End file.
